Stupid Lovebirds
by Quiet Librarian
Summary: Even though it's cheesy, Natalia felt that her eyes are metals and he is a magnet. (one-shot, a bit fluffy, pairing: America x Belarus)


Stupid Lovebirds  
Written by Quiet Librarian  
**Axis Power: Hetalia is not mine.**

* * *

Natalia struggled to take a glance at the blond man. She felt attracted naturally to look at him. Even though it felt a bit cheesy, Natalia would say that her eyes are metals and he is a magnet. Natalia tried to stop the urge of looking at him, but she found it hard, and the urge would only increase, which didn't help her at all.

The urge came again. Natalia tried to resist it by reading the sentences in her Biology book, but that didn't help. And finally, she gave up and let her urge control her.

She saw his hair. What a smooth blond hair. Every strand seemed to end perfectly.

"Amphibians' skin, if you do care to look at it, is shiny. It is because the moisture they kept under their skin."

Yeah, his hair was also shiny. Maybe shinier than that amphibian skin that his teacher told about. Seriously, who would pay attention to a gross amphibian skin if she had his hair? So shiny, so smooth, so perfect…

Her next target is his skin.

Flawless. That was all she needed to say. No red bumps and open pores, just perfect. Looking at his soft, fine skin, she felt so light and dreamy.

"Snakes, like other reptilians, had scales in its skin. It usually helps them camouflaging themselves. Also, some of them utilize it to capture their prey."

His skin's prey is her eyes. And no, his skin didn't have scales.

Next target? Probably his eyes.

What a deep twin blue sea. Natalia swear it was sparkling.

"Pisces took oxygen by sucking water around them with gills. As the water flows out from their body, their gills suck the oxygen in the water. This way, they could breathe underwater only."

Natalia is an expert in breathing underwater. She's, in fact, talented in swimming and able to hold her breath in a long time. She hoped that she didn't forget the technique of holding her breath, because it seemed she did. She could barely breathe just looking at his eyes. Make an eye contact with him, and she will forget how to breathe.

She was about to see his mesmerizing lips, before…

"Miss Natalia, I do hope for your attention, especially when I'm teaching."

Natalia's daydream has broken to pieces, and she slowly turned her head embarrassingly to the teacher at the front.

"I'm sorry, Sir Kirkland. Please forgive me."

"Uhm," Arthur coughed softly, "Then, could you tell me five classifications of Mammalian?"

Natalia squinted her eyes. Mammalian…this wasn't a hard question, since there's thirteen classification (and Natalia memorized them all) for Mammalians and Arthur only requested five.

"Um…there are…Primates, Lagomorphs, Carnivores, Artiodactyls, and Chiropterans."

Some of the students clapped their hands. As expected from the Nerdy Natalia.

Arthur stared at her for a while. Well, Natalia clearly studied. Especially when he hasn't taught the subject yet. Even though Natalia made him distracted, her vast knowledge made her actions actually forgivable. Especially, it was Natalia they were talking about. She's smart and witty, and Arthur liked that.

"Well, that's correct."

Natalia smiled. Bonus points for the incoming Biology exam, it seemed.

"Well, as your friend told us, the five of them are the classifications for Mammalians. I will write all of the classifications on the chalkboard, and do copy them to your notebook, as I won't write it twice."

Natalia opened her notes and collected some colorful pen on her pencil case. She was ready to take the note…

"He's boring, isn't he?"

Before a certain blond guy beside her took away all her attention completely.

"All he does is teaching all the time with a monotone voice. I don't think the funniest joke would made him laugh."

Natalia has lost some of her consciousness because of the two sentences her crush has said towards her. It was actually rare and Natalia never expected this. Her heartbeat fastened to the point that she felt it was actually the floor that was pounding, not her heart. Or maybe he wasn't talking at her. Yes…it would be.

"I prefer the PE teacher to be honest. At least he told jokes sometimes, not breaking it into pieces and making it an unfunny piece of sentence. How bout' you, Natalia?"

Oh God. It was him. He was really talking to her. And this time, he demanded a respond, and she was not in a state for responding. What will she do? Actually, she hated the PE teacher, because he's a total pervert and his jokes weren't funny at all.

"Y-Yes, I-I like the PE teacher too," Natalia said the short sentence. Actually, even though it was only a sentence, Natalia felt like she just had read a long poem. A long one. And her feelings kind of mixed up. She wasn't feeling alright saying that she liked the PE teacher. Who would like that French bastard? But at the same time, she's worried that her reply will leave a bad first impression to him. Did she say it too loud? Or too soft? Or in a rude voice? Or he actually didn't like the PE teacher but he was testing her honesty and her taste of personality? Oh God, what would she do?

"I know you would! Friends think alike, eh?"

It felt like Natalia has got rid a big, big rock off her chest.

They were friends already and she has left a good first impression on him. She felt warm inside. Who knew to get closer with him is this easy and fun?

"Of course, Alfred," Natalia felt really comfortable saying the sentence. It was really fun having a conversation with him. Even though it's short and the topic was rather dull, Natalia seemed to enjoy it. Maybe a little too much.

Arthur, who was secretly staring at them as he wrote Mammalians classifications on the chalkboard, has a big grin on his face.

"Hmph…stupid lovebirds. Let's see their reactions about this, then."

Arthur headed towards the only two people on the class that didn't copy his writing. And as he headed towards them, he thought about a suitable punishment for them. Cleaning windows together? Moping together? Well, anything together, it seemed.

* * *

**OH YES I'M BACK TO THE FANFICTION WORLD, GAIZZZZZ #like anyone would actually care**  
**This is just a fluffy story with almost no plot. And yeah, AmeBel is not common but I am bored with the mainstream Hetalia hetero pairings.**

**Reviews would be appreciated (so much). And sorry for mistakes, I only read it once before publish it :(**  
**Flames would be appreciated, too…with my way of appreciating it. :P**  
**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this!**


End file.
